My BestFriend is a Doll: Hatter and Susan: 100 Themes
by KasaneMikufan865
Summary: My Second shot of the 100 themes challenge. Explained a bit more inside. Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

**A/N: So, trying to see if I can do the 100 themes challenge again. This one's on the Mad Hatter and a girl, Susan, from an upcoming story that'll be out once I'm done with "Trouble" and "To the Edge of the Dream". Hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Introduction**_

I just wanted a friend. I'm not asking for much, just someone who'll listen and tolerate me. I just want someone to laugh with, to play games with and that sort of thing. I just didn't expect my friend to be a doll.

* * *

It was a normal day at recess, like any other day at first. I left for my hiding place on the other side of the school, between two air conditioners, or power generators, I'm not sure what they were as they were blocked by brick walls. There was a lone tree between them, which provided shade during the warmer seasons. As I sat in the shade, something caught my eye. It was a small doll, dressed in fine clothes, wearing a top hat, with long red hair coming from underneath the hat.

I picked it up. The hair seemed to be made with real hair; everything seemed as though it was real, even the stitched mouth that began to move, startling me so bad that I dropped the doll.

"Oh dear." I heard a male voice with a French accent. "My apologies if I startled you."

"Wh-who's there?" I stuttered, looking around.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself." My eyes widened as the doll stood up on its own and bowed to me. "The Mad Hatter."

"The Mad Hatter?" I blinked. "Like from Alice in Wonderland?"

"If you wish it so." The doll raised its hat and looked at me with red button eyes. "What's your name?"

"Susan." I hesitated. Why on earth was I telling a doll my name? "Susan Soto."

"A lovely name." Man, this sure is a polite doll.

"Excuse me for a minute." I quickly turned the corner to see if the whistle had blown. Much to my relief, it had not.

"What troubles you, Miss Susan?" The Hatter asked.

"Just checking to see if Mr. G blew the whistle for me to leave yet." I explained.

"I do hope that you won't leave soon." The Hatter looked down. "It would pain me for you to leave."

"Well, I come here every day during recess." I told him. "I'd probably be back tomorrow." I paused. "I mean, if you want me to."

"I'd love that." The Hatter smirked. "It does get dreadfully lonely."

"You get lonely?" I was slightly surprised. "But you're so polite. Don't you have any friends?"

"I do." He smiled. "They're in Wonderland. I seem to have lost my way, and have ended up here."

"Oh." I looked down. "That makes sense, I guess." Just then, the whistle blew. "Oh, sorry. I need to leave."

"You will come back tomorrow, non?"

"Uh, yeah." I nodded. "I always come here. I don't really have any friends."

"You have one now." I gave a smile as I dashed away.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Let me know! :)**


	2. Love

_**Love**_

"Hey, Hatter." I looked at the doll in my lap as we watched the cars go by, waiting for the whistle to blow. "What do you think love is?"

"Why do you ask such a question?" Hatter asked as a blue Toyota went by.

"Eh," I shrugged. "Just curious I guess. It's nice to hear other people's opinions."

"Well in that case," Hatter began. "I believe that love is not exclusively for lovers, but for friends as well. As long as there is an amount of affection between two people, it's fine. It could even be for an inanimate object."

"Nice explanation." I smiled.

"What do you think love is?" Hatter asked me.

"Well," I paused. "I think that when you like something, or someone, a lot, then I guess you love it." I smirked. "My opinion isn't as awesome as yours though."

"Does it matter whose opinion is greater?" Hatter looked up. "We are both entitled to an opinion. Yours might not be as well thought out as another's, but that does not mean that theirs is greater than yours."

"You have a point there." I smiled. There was a pause. "Do you love anyone, Hatter?"

"Not particularly." Hatter smiled. "But I do love you, but as a friend."

"The feeling's mutual then." I grinned.

"Do you love anyone?" Hatter asked. I blushed.

"Well, there is this boy in my class, but he doesn't notice me." Hatter shook his head.

"Such a shame!" He exclaimed. "He is, how you would say, missing out." I grinned and laughed.

"Thanks."


	3. Light

_**Light**_

"So the idiot came back!" I was explaining to Hatter the story of Jordan Lenoir, a boy in my class, who got arrested. "God only knows why!"

"Perhaps he felt remorse." Hatter suggested.

"Heck if I know." I sighed. "This world is pretty dark isn't it? Every day, there's a crime committed. It's awful!"

"And yet there's light in the world also, no?" Hatter looked up at me. "For instance, think of all the young children who come into the world." I shuddered.

"I'd rather not." I admitted. "Besides, we're overpopulated enough as it is. Why increase the problem even more?"

"You need not be so negative, Miss Susan!" Hatter smiled. "There are so many positive things in this life."

"Name at least one thing." I smirked. Hatter grinned.

"Chocolate." Was all he said. I grinned, I loved chocolate.

"Okay, you got me." I laughed. Maybe there was some light in the world.


	4. Dark

_**Dark**_

I had always been afraid of the dark. It was kinda terrifying not being able to see if anything was coming at you. I was always seeing things in the dark, things I didn't like. Like the White Face from that one game that haunts your computer, or a zombie charging at me.

It had been a few weeks since I met Hatter, so I felt confident to tell him of my fears. "I know, it's ridiculous right?" I sighed after telling him. "I'm almost sixteen and I'm still terrified of the dark."

"So?" Hatter asked, surprising me. "I'm very certain that others are like you."

"Oh really now?" I smirked, thinking he wouldn't name anyone.

"My good friend, March Hare, is completely terrified of the dark." Hatter smirked. "I'm sure he'd be more than glad to meet you."

"Maybe." I shrugged.


	5. Graduation

_**Graduation**_

"Yo! Hatter!" I called, running to the tree.

"Miss Susan!" Hatter smiled. "How are you?"

"Doing awesome!" I cheered. "Great news, I'm graduating!" Hatter's smiled faded.

"That's wonderful." He sounded slightly sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Because you're graduating, you won't come anymore, correct?"

"Well, yeah." I paused. "I mean, I'm leaving the school. But I'll still come back and visit when I can if you want." There was a pause until I had an idea. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Pardon?" Hatter asked, as if he hadn't heard me.

"You heard me." I grinned. "I could take you with me. Ya know? Take you to college and stuff. Introduce you to my family and things like that!"

"I'd love to, but…" Hatter faltered.

"Wazzup?" I asked.

"I don't know whether I'd find the way back to Wonderland if I go with you." Hatter admitted.

"Dude," I spoke. "How long have you been here now? If there was a way back, I'm pretty sure it's not here." Hatter paused.

"I suppose you're right." He nodded. "I'll go."

"Sweet!" I grinned. "You wanna wait 'till school gets out today or you wanna come with me now?"

"I'll come now." Hatter walked up to me. I picked up the doll. "I'd like to meet your class."

"Oh, no you don't!" I grinned.


End file.
